Escapate conmigo
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Darien Chiba, un joven guapo y millonario. Cual es el problema. Que esta enamorado de Serena Tsukino. Pero ella esta apuntó de casarse. Lograra convencerla que ella es para el. Ok no soy muy buena para los summary pero espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en un bar, tratando de no pensar más en lo que había pasado... Como era posible que ese imbécil me haya echo esa jugada.

FLASH BACK-

-Señor Chiba, su café ya esta listo como lo quería- decía mi secretaria mientras me dejaba la taza. -gracias Molly- le decía mientras le daba un sorbo. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar mi día. -Señor Chiba, el Señor Black Moon esta aquí para su junta.- decía mientras veía como el idiota aquel entraba.

-hola Darien, decía mientras se sentaba en una silla y subía sus pies a mi escritorio. -valla Diamante, como que estas un poco temprano ¿no crees?- le decía molesto de que no tuviera respeto de lo ajeno, bueno verás. Vine por que quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo, socio- me decía con una sonrisa.

-de que estas hablando, estúpido. Yo no tengo socios.- le decía ya perdiendo mi paciencia -vamos Darien, no seas tan enojon.- decía el cretino burlándose... -te llamo socio por que acabo de comprar las acciones.- decía riéndose. -como que las compraste... Esas acciones eran de Andrew- decía yo con toda la rabia de el mundo.

-Darien, Andrew ya pegó vuelo hace años cuando vas a dejar de pensar en tu novio- me decía con tono burlón... -mira imbécil, Andrew es mi mejor amigo... Y el regresara pronto...- ya hacia más de 1 año que Andrew había ido a la montaña, o al menos ese fue el último lugar donde lo vieron...

FIN DE EL FLASH BACK-

Estaba con esos pensamientos hasta que escuche una voz a mi lado. -un whisky doble por favor.- decía una chica, que tenía la cara de tristeza. No pude dejar de mirarla era, lo más hermoso que había visto... Sus ojos eran grandes y azules. Su mirada era sensual pero tenía cierta inocencia.

-que se te perdió algo- me decía mientras se volteaba enojada, que estúpido claro! La incomodé de la manera que la veía. -disculpa... No quise mirar te, digo no quise incomodarte...- le decía tartamudeando, ella solo se volteó. Viéndome como que estaba loco. -me llamo Darien, y disculpa si no te dejaba de ver pero eres muy hermosa- le decía sonriendo le.

-valla, apenas estoy medio mareada, y ya quieres abusar de mi- me decía sería -no, no yo no quise eso... Sólo, disculpa si quieres me voy... - que idiota.. Como pude arruinarlo con ella. Pero ella es tan hermosa...

-espera... No dije que te vallas... Sabes *hip* también eres muy guapo- me decía mientras me sonreía. Mmm le parezco guapo. -bueno, ya me dijiste tu nombre... Creo que tengo que decir el mío no...- me decía mientras se tomaba todo el trago y pedía otro. -me llamo Serena- me decía mientras me daba la mano.

-bueno serena, y puedo preguntar que hace una chica tan hermosa como tu en un lugar como este- le decía mientras tomaba de mi trago.

-me vine a divertir- me decía sonriendo. -tu sabes a celebrar, lo hermosa y fantástica que es la vida- decía mientras se tomaba la copa de uno sólo. -Ummm... Te encuentras bien.- le decía mientras le quitaba el vaso de su mano... No se pero algo me decía que estaba mal.

-Darien, te puedo pedir algo...- me decía mientras me miraba con esos hermosos ojos que tenía... Ella podía pedirme lo que quiera. hasta me podría decir que salte de un acantilado y con gusto me tiro.

-seguro, que necesitas...- le decía mientras ella solo me jalaba de mi corbata.

-te necesito a ti- a si empezó todo... Desde ahí empezó, el mejor y el peor día de mi vida... Sabía que desde ese momento mi vida no sería la misma... Como era posible que yo Darien Chiba había llegado a estas circunstancias...

Bueno esta es una historia que estaba pensando... No se pero quiero escribirlas antes de que se me olviden. Y para las otras historia las voy a terminar, sólo que El trabajo, la casa y la bebe no me dejan hacer nada. Bueno un beso y espero que estén bien saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

545

Sólo sentía los labios de esa rubia, ella era fuego puro al cual no me importaba quemarme. Sentirla así tan cerca era algo que no podía imaginar en mis más perversas fantasías. Como yo iba a pensar que una mujer como ella que parecía un ángel se me iba a acercar así y besarme de esa manera.

-Serena...- sólo de mi pudo salir esa palabra... -Darien llévame a un lugar más privado por favor- me decía mientras besaba mis labios. Yo solo pude cargarla mientras la llevaba en mi auto, al diablo ella quería un lugar privado eso tendría.

-Darien, así bésame mas hazme olvidar todo... Sólo hazme olvidar por favor..- tenía una súplica en su voz que yo no entendía. Que era lo que quería olvidar, pero sabía a que se refería... Yo en sus labios hasta podía olvidar mi nombre.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento la baje en mis brazos aún cargándola apenas podía caminar de lo mareada que ella estaba. -serena, estas segura que quieres hacer esto- le decía mientras abría el elevador. -por favor solo... Bésame... Y no hables- me decía mientras me acorralaba a la esquina...

Quien era yo para negarme solo era un títere en el que ella solo movía mis hilos. Sólo escuchaba como la puerta se habría y serena se trepaba a mi cintura solo sus piernas me abrazaban fuertemente. Mientras sus labios no se apiadaban de mi.

No se ni como llegue a mi apartamento pero ahí estaba. Sólo la acosté en mi cama, pero antes solo pude admirar su cuerpo desnudo, yo no podía creer como una diosa, podría estar con un simple mortal como yo. -serena eres tan hermosa...- le decía mientras mis manos no se apiadaban de su cuerpo.. Sólo la quería sentir... Quería tenerla sentir que era mía...

No se porqué pero tenía miedo a que esto fuera un sueño y esta diosa que tenía ahora a mi merced desaparecería en la mañana... Eso me atemorizaba yo no la quería para sólo un rato ya que tenía el privilegio de probar su cuerpo quería seguir probando el manjar.

-oh Darien... Por favor bésame.- me decía mi diosa que me agarraba de mi playera y me besaba. Sólo podía sentir sus labios hambrientos teníamos una batalla en la que ella era la ganadora y yo feliz de que ella ganará... Ella era mi diosa... -serena por que tengo esta necesidad de ti...- le decía mientras probaba su cuerpo.

Ella era lo más delicioso que he probado. Su sabor era adictivo, un sabor que jamás me cansaría de probar. -Darien...- sólo escuchaba como mi ángel gemía mi nombre... Eso me decía que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. Pero quería sentirla, sabía que esta necesidad me quemaría vivo.

-serena necesito sentirte.- le decía jadeando mientras me acomodaba en su entrada. Pero lo que no me esperaba era lo siguiente. Ya que había una inesperada barrerá. -ahhh- solo oía como ella gritaba mientras unas lágrimas adornaban su rostro. -perdóname serena...- le decía sintiéndome mal de haberla herido.

-no te preocupes solo sigue por favor, no pares- me decía mientras capturaba mis labios. Arremetí contra ella mas fuerte solo sentía que ella se movía más ella quería más, lo sentía en su cuerpo... En sus besos... En todo -ohhh Darien... Más por favor más- me decía mi ángel mientras más arremetía contra ella.

-serena- solo pude gemir su nombre mientras me venía en ella, sólo podía ver como ella se retorcía parecía una serpiente a la cual acababan de matar de el más adictivo placer. -ohhhh Darien- solo con ese hermoso sonido, me entregué a merced de morfeo... Mis ojos ya no podían, esto era para todo lo que aguantaba.

Al otro día al despertar, quise abrazar al ángel que había estado conmigo anoche... Pero no encontré nada, sólo un lugar vacío. Pensé que había sido un sueño de esos sueños en los que uno no quiere despertar... Pero sabía que estaba equivocado ya que en mi mesa estaba una pulsera dorada con una luna que ella llevaba en su mano, pero mi serena no estaba.

No se por que desaparecería de esa forma, después de darme el placer más grande solo desvaneció. Como era posible que me haya echo esto... Por qué lo aria, sólo se entregó a mi y desapareció... Por qué. No me importa que haga pero la tengo que encontrar, no me cansare hasta que ella sea mía otra vez... Ella es mía.

Yo quiero ser su único dueño... Quiero ser el único que comparta su vida... A sí me pase una vida entera, yo encontraría a Serena Tsukino...

Ok este es el otro capítulo... No lo se pero se me hace interesante.. Espero que les gusté y me dejan sus comentarios de que les parece la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que dormí con esa diosa... Y aún mi cuerpo sigue extrañando su tacto. No puedo creer como es posible que se haya ido. Si no tuviera esa pulsera, pensaría que fue un sueño que tuve, esa pulsera que guardaba con tanto celo en mi caja fuerte... Ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de esa hermosa noche.

Como era posible que esa diosa había desaparecido y me había dejado. ¿Qué me quedaba más en esta vida? Tenía que volver a encontrarla. -señor Chiba- entraba mi secretaria. -dime Molly.- le decía mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-Pues sólo venía a recordarle de la cena que usted tiene. En unas horas, va a ser en el restaurante "milenio de plata."- cierto esa cena... -esta bien Molly gracias.- le decía mientras recogía mi portafolio. Esa cena era importante ya que iba a conocer a unos inversionistas.

Así que tendría que estar ahí, lo bueno era que tenía mi ropa aquí ya que sólo así agarraría mi ropa he iría a esa dichosa junta...

Cuando estaba arreglado tome mi auto y me dirigí al lugar, no era muy lejos era sólo un restaurante lujoso, era este tipo de lugares donde me gustaba ir para negocios, aún que jamás iría a comer... No que la comida no esté buena. Sólo que el ambiente no es algo de mi agrado.

Cuando llegue al lugar había ahí el capitán de el lugar. -buenas tardes señor, tiene alguna reservación-. Me decía viendo su agenda. -si, tengo una reservación para Chiba, Darien Chiba.- le decía mirando el lugar. -oh, si aquí esta... Por favor por aquí- me decía mientras me señalaba a mi mesa. Por lo que notaba ahí estaban los invitados, lo que no podía creer es que ahí estará mi rubio tormento.. Esto debe ser un sueño...

Si, otro de esos crueles sueños donde la encuentro y luego desaparece... -buenas tardes señor Chiba- me decía el señor Tsukino mientras se paraba le presento a mi adorada hija serena- me decía señalando a serena que también estaba igual que sorprendida que yo...

-y este es su prometido, Seiya Kou. El hijo de mi socio- decía señalando a un joven que abrazaba a mi princesa... Estaba equivocado. Este no es un sueño. Esto es una pesadilla. -mu... Mucho gusto.- trataba de que mis palabras salieran bien... Como era esto posible. Yo tenía que llegar al fondo de esto.

-papa, señores si me disculpan me retiro al tocador- decía serena mientras se paraba agarrando su bolso. -quieres que te acompañe mi amor- se paraba el estúpido ese abrazando a mi princesa. -no mi amor, ahora regreso- le decía mientras le daba un beso... Tenía que aguantar todo de mi para no golpearlo y llevarme a serena.

-disculpen que los deje un momento, pero tengo que hablar con mi secretaria por teléfono... Ustedes saben asuntos de negocio.- decía mientras me paraba e iba a buscar a mi hermosa princesa... En este momento me daría cuentas...

Estaba afuera de el baño de mujeres esperando a que Serena saliera... Le pediría cuentas de que estaba pasando, y quien era ese tipo. Estaba aqui parado cuando miraba a esa hermosa rubia que salía de el baño se ve que iba distraída y esa era mi oportunidad. Aprovechando que no había nadie serca le tape la boca con mi mano evitando que ella hablará y me la lleve a un cuarto que había ahí.

-tranquila princesa soy yo- le decía mientras le destapaba la boca. -Darien- me decía mientras me miraba con sus ojos de plato, ella no sabía pero yo me moría de oír su voz jimiendo mi nombre otra vez.

-que haces, nos pueden ver- me decía mineras miraba al rededor. -princesa, necesito explicaciones... Por qué después de haberte entregado a mi... Y darme la mejor noche de mi existencia desapareces... Para luego encontrar que estas comprometida y te vas a casar- le decía mientras miraba sus ojos.

Ella solo volteó la mirada evitando mi súplica. -tu no entiendes... Yo Y Seiya... nuestros padres han decidido esto, es cierto con el somos amigos de niños, pero yo por el no siento nada... Sólo que el no lo entiende... Por eso es que fui a ese bar, a tratar de olvidar.- me decía mientras unas lagrimas escapaban sus ojos.

-entonces por que no detienes la boda, dile que tu no lo amas- le decía tratando de entender por que estaba con el si no lo amaba. -tu no entiendes... Mis padres me tienen mi vida echa, siempre fue así, en los mejores colegios solo tenía amistades que ellos aprobaban. Nunca nada que yo quería...- decía mientas lloraba más

-princesa- le decía mientras agarraba su rostro en mis manos, -quiero que sepas que desde que la noche que estuvimos juntos, yo no he dejado de pensar en ti- le decía mientras veía que solo se le salian las lágrimas.

-Darien, por favor No me compliques la vida, yo solo quise olvidar todo esto cuando fui al bar, quería que tal vez... Al estar con otro hombre este vacio que tenía se iría.- me decía mientras agarraba su pecho.

-Serena, realmente no as recordado lo bien que la pasamos... Yo no se para ti que significó. Pero para mi fue todo. Fue mágico... Serena, yo siento que te amo- le decía mineras quería besar sus labios.

-Darien, yo también no te he olvidado... Pero tienes que entender que yo tengo un deber que cumplir, no puedo desoveser a mis padres.- me decía mientras salia corriendo sin dejar de terminar.

tenia que regresar a la mesa. Sabía que notarían que yo no estaba y podria sospechar... Tenía que ser más precabido... si es que quería tener a serena... Y eso es lo que haría.

-biendvenido de vuelta señor Chiba- me decía el señor Tsukino... Mi futuro suegro... -muchas gracias- le decía mientras tomaba asiento. -disculpen el que me tardara, pero ya saben cosas de la oficina, les decía mientras empezábamos con la comida.

En ese momento llegaba serena, todos se paraban para recivirla y el idiota aquel la abrazaba. -mi amor, te encuentras bien... Te noto un poco mal- le decía el idiota agarrando su rostros, ese lugar que habían ocupado mis manos hace un momento.

-Si, estoy bien sólo un poco cansada, ya sabes por los estudios- le decía mi reina mientras se sentaba. Si que sabía disimular bien. -bueno, señor Chiba... quiero que sepa que su propuesta me encanto... Y si quiero que seamos socios.- me decía el señor Kenji dandome la mano.

-genial, eso me encantaría... Y no quiero que sólo me vea como un socio. Quiero que me vea como un amigo... Me gustaría mucho... Ayudarlo con su empresa- le decía mientras le daba la mano... Mi meta era esa... Sabía que si me acercaba al padre me acercaría a la hija.

-eso estaría perfecto, bueno señor Chiba, creo que usted y yo seremos bueno amigos.- me decía dándome la mano mientras se despedía.

-bueno serena hija, despidete- decía Kenji mientras serena se me acercaba tímida mente. -adios, sepor Chiba... Gusto en conocerlo- me decía serena dándome la mano. Yo solo le agarraba su mano y la besaba. -el gusto es mío, señorita- le decia con Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -felicidades señor Kou, tiene una hermosa... Prometida- le decía dándole la mano... Pobre no sabía que ella pronto sería mía.

**Bueno chicas espero que les este gustando besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

No podía creer que vi a Darién, cuando lo vi. Tenia ganas de dejar todo eh irme con el. Pero esa no es una opción.

Sólo de ver su cara como me veía, aún sentía ese fuego de como me quemaba aquella vez que me entregué a el. Aún lo sigo recordando... Y aún quiero sentirlo.

Pero no, ahora estoy comprometida con Seiya. Mentiría si dijera que yo nunca lo quise... Si lo ame, y hubo un tiempo en el que yo deseaba unir mi vida a la de el... Pero todo cambio esa noche.

FLASH BACK.

-Bombón, estas lista para esta noche- me decía mi guapo novio mientras entraba al cuarto.

-si mi amor, le decía mientras me acomodaba mi ropa. -WOW cielo, sólo mírate estas hermosa.- me decía mientras me daba un beso.

-gracias, bueno ya hay que irnos o se nos ara muy tarde.- le decía mirando mi reloj. Cuando salimos ahí estaba la limosina esperando -bueno Carlo. Si nos puedes dejar en la ópera por favor. Le decía mientras el chofer manejaba.

Cuando llegamos estaban unos amigos de Seiya Yaten y Taiki. Aún que no entendía que hacían aquí. -Seiya tenemos problemas.- le decía Taiki mientras nos subíamos a un auto.

-maldita sea.- decía Seiya furioso mientras golpeaba el asiento, jamás lo había visto actuar así.. -Bueno Serena tarde o temprano te tenías que enterar- me decía mientras me daba un beso.

-¿Seiya de que hablas?- le decía toda nerviosa. Cuando el auto paró estábamos en un tipo almacén estaban ahí otros tipos y tenían a uno que estaba arrodillado.

-Seiya, ¿que esta pasando?- Le decía mientras las lágrimas me salían. -¿que a pasado?- decía Seiya mientras se acercaba a los tipos.

-pues tal parece que Takashi no sabe mantener la boca serrada.- decía Yaten con una sonrisa. -mmm, te lo advertí que pasaría la próxima vez- le decía Seiya mientras se acercaba y le daba Taiki una pistola.

FIN DE EL FLASH BACK

Desde esa noche ya no fue lo mismo. Seiya amenazo con hacerle algo a toda mi familia si no seguía con el. Claro delante de mi familia se portaba como el novio perfecto... Pero cuando estábamos solos me trataba de lo peor.

Yo ya no sabía que hacer, fue mala idea haber involucrado a Darién. Pero desde que lo vi me encanto. El es tan guapo... Y aún recuerdo como fue que me hizo el amor... Pero tenía que olvidarlo. No quiero que nada le llegue a pasar por mi culpa.

*ring ring* -hola bombón- hablando de el diablo. -hola Seiya- le contestaba de mala manera. -esa es manera de contestarme tesoro... Realmente no te he enseñado buenos modales... Bueno eso cambiara cuando nos casemos- decía mientras reía.

-Seiya estoy ocupada estudiando que quieres- le decía mineras me limpiaba las lágrimas. -sabes no se para que estudías tanto. Sabes que cuando nos casemos no irás más a la escuela... Sólo estarás en la casa me atenderás y obedeseras- es realmente un estupido.

-bueno bonbom, sólo te llame para decirte que el sábado no olvides que tengo ese viaje a Alemania y regresare en 1 semana para que arreglemos todos los preparativos de la boda... Bueno mi amor, tienes que dejar de estudiar tanto esta bien te amo- y me colgó...

este tipo si que es un bipolar... Pero que bueno que se valla a largar por una semana, al menos por una semana no le veré la jeta...

*tocan la puerta* -adelante- venia entrando la nana... -señorita Serena ... Recuerde que tiene hoy tiene sus clases de piano, mañana sus clases de ballet Y al día siguiente tiene sus clases de natación.- me decía mientras me leía todo lo que tenía que hacer... Como le decía a Darien tenía toda mi vida planeada.

-esta bien... Gracias Luna- le decía mientras seguía en mi Computadora. -Señorita Serena, ¿hay algo que le moleste... ? Desde hace unos días la he notado diferente.- me decía mientras me miraba consternada. yo sabía que ella notaba que estaba mal. Ella me había cuidado a mi desde que nací, ya que mis padres siempre se la pasaban de viaje... Es más creo que mi mama jamás a cambiado mis pañales...

-no Luna, estoy bien ya sabes solo he estado preocupada por los exámenes. Eso es todo- le decía sonriendo. Sabía que podía confiar en ella. Pero simplemente no estaba lista para decirle.

-esta bien... Sólo recuerde que puede contar conmigo- me decía mineras serraba mi puerta. realmente sentía que me iba a volver loca... Por dentro era todo lo que una "señoríta de clase" debería ser... Por dentro me estaba muriendo. Como podría escapar este maldito mundo... Ya estaba harta de todo... Como desearía volver a ver a Darien...por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el... ¿Por qué?

tengo que verlo otra vez. Pero como...

Darien Pov

-Señor Chiba.- entraba Molly a mi oficina. -dime Molly- le decía sin dejar de ver unos contratos que tenía que firmar. -señor, disculpe que lo moleste, pero es que ya es tarde. Me tengo que ir a mi casa mi esposo Kevin me llamo Dice que nuestra hija esta un poco enferma... Si me puedo retirar- me decía nerviosa...

-si, Molly no te preocupes por favor. Ya te puedes ir- le decía sonriendo. -muchas gracias Señor... También debería de irse, disculpe que me meta, pero trabaja mucho... Y me preocupa su salud- ja bueno en eso tiene razón... -Si es mejor que me valla nos vemos el lunes Molly, que tengas buen fin de semana- le decía mientras agarraba mi portafolio.

-muchas gracias señor Chiba, por favor cuídese- me decía con una sonrisa. -si, no te preocupes luego nos veremos.- que rara esta hoy.

Cuando llegue a casa solo fui a quitarme la ropa, quería darme un buen baño de agua caliente... No podía entender lo cansado que estaba. *ding dong*

quien será... cuando abrí la puerta no podía creer lo que veía -Serena...- le decía mientras ella solo me abrazaba -Darien... sniff- pero que le pasó a mi princesa.

-que te pasó mi amor- le decía mientras la cargaba en mis brazos. -Darien, Se que tal vez no me quieras ver... Pero tenía que verte- no dejaba de hablar sólo hablaba y hablaba.

-yo, realmente no se por que vine esto no está bien... Pero...- ya no la deje hablar, solo le puse mi mano en su boca. -tranquila, en primera... Me moría por verte.. Y no digas que fue un error venir... Que el único error que as cometido. Es el haberte ido sin darme ni una explicación.- le decía mientras ella solo agachaba la mirada.

-Darien, me muero por que me hagas el amor... Por favor- ni la deje terminar, sólo la cargué y la lleve a mi cuarto... donde ahí cumpliría con todos sus caprichos...

bueno este es otro capitulo. Espero que les esté gustando y gracias por los comentarios. Por favor. Si tienen alguna pregunta por favor díganmela, con gusto les responderé :)


	5. Chapter 5

-Oh Darien, ya no aguanto nada... Todo es demasiado.- decía la rubia mientras abrazaba al pelinegro. -pero que a ocurrido mi amor, por que estas así- decía el limpiándole sus lágrimas. -Darien... Todo es demasiado, lo de la boda... Lo de las clases de piano, de ballet... Yo jamás me puedo divertir.- decía la chica sin dejar de hablar y llorar. -serena, tranquila... Sólo respira hondo y cuéntame que te ocurre- decía el pelinegro agarrando su rostro y besando sus labios.

-lo que pasó fue esto- decía ella mientras tomaba de el vaso de agua que el le ofrecía y se sentaba en el sofá.

FLASH BACK.

-_señorita serena, recuerde que la limosina la va a esperar para sus clases de ballet- le decía Luna mientras ella iba a hacer los deberes de la mansión. -esta bien Luna voy enseguida.- decia la rubia mientras agarraba sus ropas de ballet._

_cuando iba bajando solo sintió la mano de su madre que la paraba. -espera querida... Quería hablar primero contigo sobre algo- le decía mientras le daba un abrazo. -esta bien madre, que ocurre- decía serena extrañada de ver la actitud de su madre. -zulúes veras hija mía... Te quería dar un obsequio.-_

_le dedía mientras la jalaba al sótano donde guardaban cosas de valor. -quiero regalare este vestido- decía mientras savaba una bolsa y adentro venia un vestido blanco y frondoso, justo como a ella le encantaba._

_-mama, es... Hermosisimo. Decía serena al tiempo que agarraba el vestido en sus manos. Sólo escucho un pequeño quejido y supo que su madre estaba llorando. -mami, pero que pasa- le decía serena mientras la abrazaba._

_-es que ese vestido, me trae muchos recuerdos... Yo lo use en mi boda, igual que tu abuela. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella. Y ahora va a pasar a ti... Mi bebe. Como as crecido, aún recuerdo cuando Luna cambiaba tus pañales... Y mírate ahora estas echa toda una señorita, apunto de casarse con el hombre que ama._

_al fin mi sueño se volverá realidad y podre morir tranquila- le decía mientras la abrazaba y lagrimas escapaban sus ojos. -mami, por favor no digas eso- decía serena sintiéndose mal ya que ella sabía que no se iba a casar con el hombre que ama._

_-si serena, dejame terminar... Se que no he sido la mejor madre... Que tal vez no estube contigo mucho... Pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo... Por dios eres mi única hija. Jamás te dije pero eres todo para mi Eres mi mas grande tesoro- le decía mientras lloraba y la abrazaba._

_FIN DE EL FLASH BACK._

-Darien yo no puedo seguir así...- decía serena llorando mientras se abrazaba de el. -a que te refieres- le decía Darién extrañado de como se comportaba ella. -Darien, ver a mi mama de esa manera... Jamás en mi vida la vi así.- decía serena limpiando sus lágrimas. -yo a mis padres los amo... Pero aún así jamás me demostraron mucho amor hasta anoche.- le decía ella llorando el no sabía que hacer para consolarla.

-serena, deja de llorar bebe por favor- le decía el abrazándola. -la única razón que lloró es por lo que me dijo.- le decía ella recordando sus palabras

(-es que ese vestido, me trae muchos recuerdos... Yo lo use en mi boda, igual que tu abuela. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella. Y ahora va a pasar a ti... Mi bebe. Como as crecido, aún recuerdo cuando Luna cambiaba tus pañales... Y mírate ahora estas echa toda una señorita, apunto de casarse con el hombre que ama.

al fin mi sueño se volverá realidad y podre morir tranquila- le decía mientras la abrazaba y lagrimas escapaban sus ojos. )

solo en su mente retumbaba es. Casarse con el hombre que ama...

-QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES DARIEN- decía serena mientras estaba a orcajadas en cima de el. -yo estoy a pocos meses de casarme, y te vengo a buscar a revolcar contigo- le decía gritando mientras sus lágrimas salían descontroladas.

-serena... Yo no me revielco contigo- le decía Darien sintiendose herido por sus palabras. -serena... desde la primera vez... Yo te hize el amor- le decía mientras agarraba su rostro. -que acaso tu no entiendes... SERENA, YO TE AMO- le decía el al borde de las lagrimas.

-no me importa que no me ames, y que estés conmigo solo por atracción o que se yo- le decía el sin esconder sus lágrimas. -yo a ti te amo... Si quieres escupeme, gritame, golpeame incluso puedes matarme pero esto que siento por ti. No se va- le decía llorando en sus brazos como niño chiquito.

-yo se que te vas a casar, con otro hombre... pero eso no quita que yo te ame... Perdon si te insultan mis palabras... - Decía agachando su cabeza.

-serena te amo- le decía otra vez mirando sus ojos. Con ese azul Tan intenso que tenía. -Darien.- suspirabia serena mientras se entregaba a sus brazos. Sabía que ella tenía una necesidad de el... Lo necesitaba como al mismo oxigeno.

-el sólo la cargo llevándola a su cama, donde lentamente, besaba con adorasion su cuerpo. Lentamente le quitaba la ropa. Despejando todos su. Miedos y ese basio que ella sentía. -serena, hueles de maravilla- decía mientras enterraba su lengua en ella arrancándole gemidos.

Esta era una noche a la cual los dos habian extrañado, el ya la quería sentir al igual que ella a el. Serena te queiro llevar a la misma luna- le decía Darién mientras la besaba. -oh mi príncipe contigo voy a donde quieras- decía ella mientras sus ojos se le nublaban de el deseo.

-princesa quiero enterrarme en ti.. Al menos por unas horas sentirme que soy tu dueño- le decía el mientras se adentraba a ella. -ohhh Darien, no sabes como extrañaba tenerte así... Mi amor, cuanto añore esto- le decía la rubia atrayendo su rostro y besando sus labios.

-mmm princesa, tu no sabes todas las duchas de agua fría que me di solo de pensar en tu cuerpo- decía el pelinegro aumentando el ritmo. -así Darien más rápido así bebe... Así- pegaba un último grito serena antes de colapsar en los brazos de Darien.

-vamos princesa, trata de despertar- le decía el pelinegro besando su cuerpo -apenas vamos en el primer round- decía el con una sonrisa torcida.

**Bueno espero que les este gustando, y por favor dejen sus comentarios ya saben que me encanta leerlos. Bueno espero que estén bien y que pasen un lindo día ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Como podía estar haciendo esto... Venir y acostarme con un hombre... A unos pocos meses de casarme, pero no puedo evitarlo... En sus brazos me siento tan bien... El es lo mejor que me puede pasar.

El dice amarme, pero como me puede amar... Tan solo nos emos acostado un par de veces... Bueno a quien quiero engañar. Desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor no dejo de pensar en el... Amo a este hombre.

Pero debo de dejar de soñar.. Lo de nosotros no puede ser... Yo no se que le valla a hacer Seiya a Darién si el se llega a enterar de esto.

Recuerdo de todos los amigos que he dejado ya que el no aprobaba sus amistad Mina, mi mejor amiga que tuve que dejar de verla, ya que Seiya decía que ella era una mala influencia para mi... Tanto que nos divertíamos.

-¿mi amor, te encuentras bien?- me preguntaba Darién al tiempo que me traía un vaso de jugo. -si, solo he... Nada olvidado... No quiero arruinar este momento... Solo bésame. Le decía al tiempo que lo jalaba y esperaba impaciente nuevamente sus caricias.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me vi con Darién y también hoy Seiya regresaría de su viaje... Yo no se por que no se largo para siempre, cuando el estaba aquí me hacia la vida de cuadritos es un desgraciado, ya me tenía harta.. Solo me podía imaginar en lo que me esperaba cuando nos casáramos.

-Señorita Serena, ya esta la limosina de el joven Seiya para recogerla y la deje en el aeropuerto- me decía Luna mientras me tocaba la puerta. -Si! Ya voy Luna- le decía al tiempo que abría y me preparaba para ir por el.

-hola preciosa- me decía Taiki abriéndome la puerta... Como me chocaba este tipo igual que el inútil de Yaten.

-debes estar contenta de que Seiya ya va a regresar ¿no?- me decía Yaten mientras solo me miraba de arriba abajo. -sabes, es malo que Seiya no nos deje jugar con sus juguetes por que tu y yo nos divertiríamos mucho- me decía el idiota mientras me cerraba el ojo.

Como siempre yo solo lo ignoraba, ya estaba harta de el acoso de este par de idiotas cada vez que los veía... Siempre era la mismo. Pero como eran los guardaespaldas de Seiya tenía siempre que estar con ellos.

-por que es que Seiya quiere que lo valla a recoger con ustedes al aeropuerto- Les preguntaba mientras miraba la ventana... Ya estaba harta de estar aquí con los dos.

-pues, porque dice que te tiene una sorpresa lindura... Y creo que te va a encantar tanto como a nosotros- decía Taiky mientras solo Yaten se reía con el.

-eso lo dudo...si me agradara, se que ustedes no fuera darte de esa sorpresa- le decía mientras solo ellos, me sonreían mas.

-vamos preciosa... No nos partas el corazón así. Sabes que nosotros te tratamos muy bien, además que nos encanta pasar tiempo contigo.- decía Yaten mientras solo Taiki sonreia.

Claro... Lo que les gusta es estarme acosando... Que será lo que el estupido de Seiya querrá que este par de inútiles haga conmigo...

-bueno muñeca ya llegamos- me decía Taiky mientras me habría la puerta. -valla muñeca no dices ni siquiera gracias- decía Yaten riéndose con taiky cuándo llegamos al aéreopuerto veía como muchas personas recibían a sus seres queridos. Lo que mas capto mi atención.

Fue ver como una mujer con sus hijos iba a ver a su esposo que lo estaba abrazando y ambos se besaban y disfrutaban la compañía de el otro. Yo solo pensaba en el... Como seria que así viniera a recoger a mi Darién. No al estupido este.

-Bon Bon. Al fin te puedo ver no sabes como te extrañaba.- decía Seiya mientras me abrazaba. -hola... Seiya- solo lo miraba seriamente. -cielos bombocitó como puedo notar que quieres que ya tu familia les pase algo verdad.- me decía mientras sonreía maléficamente.

-ya Seiya por favor, deja de amenazar a mi familia.- le decía cansada de que siempre hiciera lo mismo mientras mis lagrimas salían. -pues entonces compórtate- me decía mientras me abrazaba y sentía su sucia boca.

-más te vale que te portes cariñosa conmigo bombón, recuerda que me gusta cuando estas mas sumisa mi amor.- decía mientras me seguía abrazando solo la gente nos miraba y sonreía solo escuchaba la palabra. "Que hermosa pareja hacen" ja si supieran.

-bueno Seiya, ¿para que querías que yo viniera?- le decía enojada mientras el solo sonreía. -bueno no se ustedes pero tengo hambre, que les parece que vallamos a comer mientras le contamos para que vino bombón.- decía Seiya sonriendo. Mientras Yaten y Taiky sonreía.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante solo veía como todos se nos quedaban viendo eso siempre pasaba siempre era lo mismo, ya que Seiya, Yaten y Taiky eran muy guapos... Unos imbeciles pero guapos.

La mesera se acercaba mientras se ponía toda sonrojada mirando a Seiya. -hay algo en lo que les pueda servir.- le decía en un tono apasionado ojalá se fijara en ella y así yo poder huir...

-si, quiero una hamburguesa- decía Seiya que ni siquiera la miraba -yo lo mismo- decía Taiky -igual yo- decía Yaten mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-a mi me puedes traer una ensalada por favor.- le decía sonriéndole realmente me daba lastima como ellos la trataban hasta la ignoraban.

-si, si hay algo mas que les pueda dar me avisan.- decía la mesera mientras iba a la cocina.

-bueno, de que quieres hablar Seiya.- le decía mientras solo veía como el miraba a Yaten y Taiki que sonreían con el.

-pues, veras... Quiero presentarte a tus nuevos guardaespaldas... Ya que en un mes nos casamos. No quiero que mi futura esposa este sin seguridad- me decía mientras señalaba a ese par que solo sonreía.

-que estas loco yo no- NI DIGAS NADA... QUE YA DIJE QUE ASÍ VA A SER Y TE AGUANTAS- decía Seiya enojado esto tiene que ser una pesadilla esto no puede estar pasando... No no puede estar pasando.

Bueno, quiero disculparme por la demora pero aquí esta el otro capítulo. Espero que les guste. Y espero que estén bien, como siempre gracias por su apoyo espero que estén bien y que tengan un Buen día ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Solo podía caminar en mi cuarto de un lado al otro... ¿Como me pudo haber pasado esto? ¿Que acaso hice algo en mi otra vida que fue imperdonable como para que me castiguen de esta manera? Aún no podía creer que estaba siendo seguida por ese par, hasta me seguían en la escuela.

Bien que Seiya se lo puso a mi papa...

(Flash back)

-Hola Seiya ¿Como estas hijo? ¿Espero que te hayas divertido en tu viaje?- le preguntaba mi padre mientras estábamos todos en la mesa comiendo.

-Si señor, me divertí mucho. Lo bueno es que ya estoy de regreso, no sabe cuanta falta me ha echo su hija.- me decía el imbecil mientras me abrazaba. Y como siempre tenía que fingir que estaba feliz en sus sucios brazos.

-si, pero lo bueno que estas aquí... ¿Por cierto, como van los arreglos de la boda?- le preguntaba mi padre mientras tomaba otra copa de vino.

-pues vera, va muy bien. Mi serena me esta diciendo todo lo que quiere por que esta tan contenta... Como yo- auu! Solo sentía un fuerte pellizco en mi pierna.

-si papi, no sabes como estamos arreglando todo. Como estoy de contenta por convertirme en la señora Kou- le decía mientras mis lagrimas salían... Solo me miraban mientras mi madre sonreía estaba segura que pensaba que mis lagrimas eran de alegría... Que equivocada estaba.

Si yo lloraba, era solo de pensar que en menos de un mes. Estaría casada con ese animal. Si quería cambiar mi apellido. Pero lo quería cambiar a Chiba. De el único hombre que estaba enamorada... De ese hombre al que le entregue mi virginidad.

-ya mi amor, tranquila- me decía Seiya mientras me besaba. Solo todos aplaudían y decían lo contentos que estaban.

-Seiya, gracias por amar tanto a nuestra hija.- le decía mi mamá mientras nos abrazaba a ambos.

-ikuko. Por favor... Sabe que yo a su hija siempre la cuidare... Sabe mientras estaba allá encontré a una muchacha que fue raptada mientras iba a la escuela... En sus ojos solo podía ver a mi serena...- Decía mientras sus lagrimas falsas salían.

-solo, pensaba ¿Y si ella fuera serena?- decía mientras mi madre solo se tapaba la boca llorando y mi padre tenía miedo en su mirada.

-no, a mi bebe no le puede pasar algo así.- decía mi madre mientras lloraba y mi padre la consolaba.

-exactamente lo que yo pienso, digo saben que serena es hermosa... Además que es millonaria, estoy seguro que habrá personas con mala intención queriendo le hacer algo.- decía el estupido mientras sonreía, claro sabia que tenía la batalla ganada.

-¿Que podemos hacer?- decía mi madre mientras sus lagrimas salían.

-pues, no se si creen que es un atrevimiento... Pero mis guardaespaldas y mas cercanos amigos. Pueden mantenerla a salvo.-

(Fin de el flash back)

Claro que estuvieron de acuerdo, y ahora no me los quitaba de encima. Ya no sabia que hacer. Tenía que verme con Darién otra vez. No se como le iba a hacer... Pero de que pronto lo vería, pronto lo vería. -oye cabeza de Bon bon. Recuerda que en unos minutos te toca salir a comprar tu vestido así que no tardes- me decía el estupido de Taiki... Ja! Mi vestido. No puedo creer que ya vaya a ser pronto esa maldita boda. ¿Qué demonios are yo ahora? Dentro de unos días me casare con el imbecil de Seiya... No Darién... Mi Darién. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti mi amor.

-vamos Bon bon nos esta esperando la limosina.- me decía Yaten mientras se asomaba.

-Oye! ¿Que no te han enseñado a tocar.?- le gritaba mientras me tapaba con una sabana ya que estaba en ropa interior. -valla valla... Ya veo por qué t raes a nuestro Seiya todo loco... Si estas echa un Bon bon- me decía el idiota mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

va imbecil... Lo que ese tipo y Taiki provocaban en mi solo era asco. Como quería salir de este lugar y encontrarme con mi Darién. Pero yo sabia que eso no era una opción. Ya que el me lo advirtió... Si algo hacia algo le pasaba a mis papas.

Dios mío... Por favor tienes que ayudarme... Yo no puedo estar con ese tipo... Tiene que haber una manera la tiene que haber- decía mientras caía arrodillada llorando.

**Darién**

¿Que estará haciendo mi princesa? ya hace unas semanas que no la veo. Espero que este bien, como desearía verla.

-Señor Chiba.- entraba mi secretaria. -dime Molí- le decía sin alejar la vista de unos papeles que estaba firmando. -recuerde que en una hora tiene la cita con el señor Tzukino- desde que dijo ese apellido mi cabeza ya no escuchaba mas. Solo podía escuchar ese apellido que quería cambiarle a serena con el mío. Y que estoy seguro que algún día lo haría.

-Si molí, no te preocupes ya voy de camino para haya.- le decía mientras olvidaba los papeles y salía a esa cita que tanto ansiaba.

Hola chicas, como están se que no es el capítulo muy largo, pero he estado ocupada con el trabajo. Pero en mis tiempos libres trato de escribir, como eh puesto antes yo no abandono ni una historia. Y esta no será la primera aunque me tarde 10 años la termino... Na no se crean no tanto xD pero de que la termino la termino ;) y si no se preocupen Darién y serena tendrán su final feliz... ;) lo prometo.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando llegue a la cena con el señor Tzukino note que mi princesa no estaba y eso me ponía triste ya que realmente esperaba encontrarla aquí.

—buenas tardes señor Chiba, espero que no le moleste que haya llegado un poco tarde... Pero es que con los arreglos de la boda... Sabe que esas cosas toman tiempo— me decía mientras sonreía y se sentaba...

—boda— le repetía esa maldita palabra que no quería escuchar. No al menos de que sea de mi y mi princesa.

—si, tal parece que mi hija y su novio Seiya Kou al fin se casaran— me decía sonriendo... Esto no puede estar pasando tiene que ser una mala broma. Mi princesa no se puede casar. Ella no se puede casar.

—señor Chiba ¿se encuentra bien...? Lo noto un poco pálido.— me decía mientras me pasaba una copa con agua. —no... Si estoy bien... Es solo que recordé que tengo cosas que arreglar si me disculpa regreso en un momento.— le decía mientras me paraba y me iba... Tenía que ver a mi princesa... La tenía que ver.

—señor Tzukino y cuando es que se casa su hija— le decía mientras el solo sonreía se casan en una semana. Ya vienen arreglando hace un tiempo y al fin a llegado ese momento... Esta mas que invitado si quiere ir. La boda de ellos se realizará en el hotel galaxy— claro tenía que ser ese hotel...

—si, estaré muy contento de aceptar su oferta no se preocupe.— le decía sonriendo... Mientras ya tenía todo planeado de como por fin lograría conseguir a mi princesa.

Serena pov.

estaba en este baño sentada... Mientras solo podía ver este pedazo de platico con estas dos líneas que tanto le tenía miedo... Qué haré ahora... Este bebe es de Darién pero el no puede saberlo si el se llega a enterar... Seiya lo va a matar y también a mi bebe... Que haré... No pueden saber la verdad... Nadie la puede saber... Nadie.

Era hoy ese día... Este 15 de marzo, que iba a juntar mi vida con ese animal que tengo por prometido, por que no lo aplasta un carro o se desaparece... Maldito. En unas horas me voy a convertir en la señora Kou... ¿Por qué?...

—Serena hija... Veo que estas tan emocionada... Hay mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces— me decía mi madre mientras entraba al cuarto y me encontraba llorando. —sabes mi amor, cuando yo me case con tu padre. Igual que tu estaba nerviosa. Pero sólo recuerda que te vas a casar con el amor de tu vida mi cielo.— el verdadero amor de mi vida es Darién... No Seiya...

—bueno, a dejar el sentimentalismo para otro día, — me decía mi madre mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas. Sólo recuerda que te amo mi amor, ok— me decía mientras me abrazaba y limpiaba mis lágrimas.

—vamos mi amor, tu futuro esposo te espera— me decía mientras salía de el cuarto. Cuando se fue sólo podía ver mi reflejo en ese espejo. estaba con un hermoso vestido blanco y tenía este hermoso peinado... Pero que iba mal, oh si... Me estaba casando con un imbécil que me amenazo que si yo no me casaba con el. Mi familia se moría... Por qué me hace esto ese maldito.., ¿por que?—

Cuando salí me estaban todos esperando. Sólo vía como las puertas se habrían y me esperaban en nuestro patio trasero. Estaba todo decorado como un lugar de fantasía... Esto me hubiera encantado. Si es que hubiera sido con mi Darién.

Cuando estaba caminando veía como todos se me quedaban viendo, claro al verme. Tal vez pensaban que yo lloraba de la emoción de casarme con el. No estaban lejos de la verdad, si lloraba de casarme con el... Si no por que sabía que mi fin se acercaba con cada paso que daba.

Cuando al fin llegue el sólo agarraba mi mano. —te ves hermosa mi amor.— me decía mientras yo no podía hacer nada más que llorar. —queridas personas. Estamos aquí hoy para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes.— empezaba el cura mientras aún no podía creer que aquí estaba casándome con este hombre que odio como jamás he odiado a nadie.

—Serena Tsukino. Aceptas como tu esposo a Seiya Kou para amarlo, y respetarlo por todos los días de tu vida.— me perdí cuando le pregunto a Seiya... —Serena— me decía el cura mientras sólo Seiya apretaba mi mano fuerte. Para qué yo hablara. —si, acepto— le decía llorando. —entonces los declaro marido y mujer.— decía el hombre mientras Sentía la invasión de los labios de Seiya. No se cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que me soltó y la gente aplaudía.

Sólo veía como todos se nos acercaban y nos felicitaban. —felicidades Seiya, te estas llevando a lo que más amo en este mundo.— le decía mi papa mientras me abrazaba. —espero que cuides bien a mi princesa— le decía mientras lo abrazaba a el. —por supuesto papa— le decía sonriéndole maldito estúpido...

—oh Seiya, hijo... Espero que seas muy feliz con tu esposa— le decía su padre mientras el sólo le sonreía. —claro papa, estoy muy contentó de haberme casado con la mujer de mis sueños— cuanto tiempo estaríamos en esta farsa... Por qué esto es lo que esto era una farsa...

Cuando estamos bailando el primer baile como novios sólo veía como las parejas murmuraban que creían que Seiya y yo parecíamos una princesa y su príncipe... Mi príncipe no está aquí... Y este con el que bailó es la bestia, por que eso es lo que el es.

Cuando terminamos el baile, tuve que ir al baño. Tenía que salir de aquí... Al menos unos minutos... Sabía que si permanecía por más tiempo iba a colapsar en cualquier instante. —serena... Por favor dime que esto es un sueño... Y que no esta pasando— me decía una voz que tanto amaba mientras lo escuchaba entre cortado... No podía ser el...

—Darién— sólo de mis labios podía salir esa palabra. Mientras lo veía en frente de mi. Los ojos rojos y veía como caía arrodillado al suelo mientras sus ojos no paraban de llorar. No Darién... As llegado tarde mi amor...

Hola como están? como ven ya regrese con esta historia, como les había dicho antes, yo no abandono ni una historia sin completarse. Y esta no va a ser la excepción. Bueno espero que les esté gustando y les mandó muchos besos se cuidan y me cuentan que tal les gustó el capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

—Darién... ¿Qué haces aquí?— le decía mientras el sólo me miraba y lloraba más. —dime que es un sueño, dime que esto realmente no está pasando— me decía mientras se arrodilla y abrazaba mis caderas —Darién— le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello. —Darién lo siento. Sabes que yo tenía que hacer esto... Como te dije antes, mis padres y...— ya no podía continuar sólo lloraba sin poder controlarme. —Serena, no entiendes que ese tipo no te merece... Princesa con quien tu tenías que estar casada era conmigo no con el— me decía mientras se paraba y miraba mis ojos.

—Darién, por favor... No causes más problemas, tu no conoces a Seiya... El es muy peligroso... Yo no se que sea el capas de hacer si te ve aquí— le decía mientras trataba de que el me soltara. —pero que acaso no entiendes que yo por ti hasta doy mi vida. Serena yo te amo— me decía mientras yo sólo lloraba.

—yo también te amo Darién... Pero entiende que ya es muy tarde... Si es que Seiya te ve aquí es capas de matarte... Y yo no podría soportar eso— le decía mientras salía corriendo. Seiya no me podía ver con Darién. Yo sabía que algo le podía pasar.

Cuando vi a Seiya note que el estaba platicando con Taiki y Yaten. —hola bombón... Perdón digo esposa... Jajaja aún que sugiero que a mi me digas señor mío— me decía el estúpido mientras reía junto con los otros 2 imbéciles.

—Seiya ya me quiero ir— le decía mientras trataba de limpiar mis lágrimas. —que ocurre bomboncito no te divierte la boda.— me decía el imbéciles riéndose. —no quiero seguir en esta farsa... Sólo me quiero ir— le decía llorando. —está bien, si es que tu te quieres ir... Nos vamos... No sabes las ganas que tengo de comerte entera bombón— me decía el idiota lamiendo se los labios... Que más que nada me causaba asco.

—bueno, vámonos... Esposa mía.— me decía mientras agarrábamos nuestras maletas... Tenía que salir lo más rápido posible antes de que Darién nos viera. Sólo veía como una limosina se estacionaba y una puerta se abría. Cuando entramos Seiya besaba mis labios mientras yo tenía que aguantarme... Sabía que en unos minutos estaríamos en una cama y este animal me iba a hacer de todo.

—entonces Seiya, como se siente estar casado con ese bomboncito jajaja— le decía el estúpido de Taiki riéndose. —tu como crees, de lo mejor. Y más que en unos cuantos minutos me voy a comer al bombón.— le decía el estúpido mientras me besaba otra vez. Que acaso iba a ser siempre así... Yo soportando a estos 3 imbéciles...

Cuando paró el carro sólo Seiya sonreía mientras Yaten habría la puerta —bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar. Señor y señora Kou— decía el estúpido mientras Seiya sonreía jajaja si quieren se pueden ir a descansar por que esta princesa y yo... Nos vamos a divertir toda la noche— decía el imbécil mientras me cargaba sólo habría la puerta de la habitación y entrábamos a el. Era grande y espacioso. Pero que más puedo esperar. A Seiya siempre le han gustado los lujos... —ahora sí hermosa de mi no te escapas— me decía el imbécil mientras sentía como me aventaba a la cama.

—Seiya por favor yo no quiero hacer esto— le decía llorando —tienes que... Soy tu esposo y tu obligación es hacerme feliz, y complacerme en todo lo que te pida.— me decía mientras me sostenía en la cama de las manos fuertemente trataba de librarme pero me era imposible. —deja de moverte bomboncito... No querrás que viole a mi esposa— me decía con con esa cara que me daba escalofríos.

—Seiya, por lo que más quieras... Sólo déjame ir... Te prometo que no le diré a nadie que me amenazaste con matar a mis padres— le decía mientras sollozaba. —hay preciosa... De qué no hablas, no hablas... Pero nadie me va a privar de este gran placer que sentiré— me decía el maldito mientras me arrancaba la ropa.

—ya sabía que valía la pena esperarme...— me decía mirándome con los ojos obscurecidos. —estas echa una mamacita— sólo sentía como ese maldito tocaba y me besaba mi cuerpo... Era imposible luchar ya que era más fuerte y ¿para que? Ya había perdido a mi Darién... Lo único que me consolaba es que tenía en mi vientre el fruto de nuestro amor.

No se cuánto tiempo pasó. Sólo veía como Seiya acababa de hacer esa cochinada... Que el llamaba hacer el amor. No sabía que iba a ser de mi vida... Acaso iba a ser así todos los días. Este maldito me iba a abusar por todo el resto de mi vida...

Sólo me levantaba después de sentir la luz de el día Molestando mis ojos.

Darién pov.

Para estas horas... Ese maldito ya ha poseído a mi serena ¿como es posible? Su único dueño soy yo... Por qué la tuve que perder de esa manera. No se si podré sobrevivir sin mi princesa... Creo que esta botella va a ser mi única compañía.

Serena pov.

Ya pasaban 5 meses desde que me había casado con ese maldito animal sus abusos no han sedado. Aún sabiendo que estoy embarazada... Al menos no me pega tanto como antes. Claro que el idiota pensó que este era su hijo. Pero no lo es... Es de Darién, sólo que no quiero que el nunca se entere. No se que sea capas de hacer.

Tuve que decirle a mi amiga Amy que me ayudara haciéndole creer a Seiya que este era su hijo. Ella le había dicho a Seiya que yo tenía el tiempo de gestación de 5 meses y que todo iba a la perfección. Si que a sido todo un circo. Seiya esta contento con el embarazo, ya que piensa que es su hijo. Pero si se entera de que el padre no es el... No se que es lo que valla a hacer.

Hoy me había podido escapar de esos 2 idiotas. Yaten y Taiki. Les dije que iba a ir con mi madre a comprar las últimas cosas que nos faltaban para el bebe. Había el montón de cunitas y cosas para mi pequeño príncipe que iba a nacer en tan sólo 2 meses... Así es, ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo. Este bebe se movía mucho, y sabía que iba a estar muy contenta de recibirlo.

Si tan sólo estuviera con mi Darién... Solo escuchaba como una voz me regresaba a la realidad. O tal vez seguía soñando. —serena...— tienes que estar jugando no puede ser el...

Hola como están. Como ven aquí tengo el otro capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando la historia tanto como a mi, bueno se cuidan y que tengan un lindo día. Les mandó muchos besos, me dejan sus comentarios y me dicen que tal les pareció el capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Darién pov

Me sentía muy mal por como habían pasado las cosas ya mi vida estaba echa una mierda... Ya no tenía sentido la vida. Había perdido a la mujer que amo. Ella se había casado con un infeliz que sabía que le iba a hacer su vida un infierno, desde esa vez que se fue ella yo había dejado de ir a trabajar. Sabía que estaba mal. Pero en poco tiempo tenía que regresar tal parece que mi secretaria está embarazada y se alivia en dos meses. Sabía que tenía que salir de esta depresión.

Molly me invito a su Baby shower no voy a ir pero si le llevare un regalo. Creo que haber venido aquí era un gran error la tienda estaba llena de parejas comprando con sus esposas embarazadas.., y yo aquí, sólo como siempre he estado. Tal vez mi imaginación

Pero a lo lejos miraba a una hermosa mujer rubia con una Linda pancita. —serena— le decía sin salir de mi asombro... Era muy temprano para que ella esté embarazada de el animal aquel. — Darién me decía mientras me miraba y agarraba su barriga. —serena... Por qué te fuiste, aquella vez— le decía reclamando lo que mis labios habían callado por 5 meses. —Darién por favor como te dije antes. No me puedes seguir viendo. Seiya es muy peligroso— Me decía llorando. —acaso lo amas— le decía mientras yo no podía esconder mis lágrimas. —no puede ser— decía serena espantada. —Darién, tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahí está Yaten y Taiki le pueden decir a Seiya que estas aquí conmigo o peor. Pueden hacerte algo— me decía espantada.

—bueno tranquila. Sólo sígueme está bien.— le decía mientras la jalaba y me la llevaba a mi auto. —tu y yo, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.— le decía mientras yo manejaba. —quiero que me digas ¿quienes son esos tipos? ¿Por qué es que esta asustada que te vean? Y la más importante... ¿Si vas a tener gemelos? por que esa barriga no creo que tengas 4 meses de embarazo. Le decía mientras ella sólo se ponía nerviosa.

No me decía nada, estuvo callada por todo el camino, hasta que llegamos a mi apartamento. —entonces— le decía mientras ella pasaba y se sentaba en mi sillón.

—Darién... Es que no te puedo decir— me decía llorando. Ya no podía soportarlo, desde el comienzo ella no me deja ayudarla, siempre a sido igual. Si ella me hubiera dicho desde el comienzo. Esto no hubiera pasado... Tiene que ser honesta.

—serena, por favor... Se honesta... Dime que es lo que pasó. Ya estoy hartó de tanto suspenso... De tanta mentira— le decía sin poder controlar mi enojo. Mientras ella sólo me miraba sin cree como me había puesto. Ya que con ella nunca había perdido la paciencia hasta ahora.

—Darién es que— me decía otra vez llorando. —serena... Princesa ya basta, yo no dejare que ese animal te haga nada— le decía mientras ella sólo miraba llorando. —ahora tranquilízate y dime... Por favor— le decía mientras agarraba su cara ella poco a poco se iba tranquilizando mientras respiraba profundo.

—es que... Seiya amenazo con matar a mis padres si es que yo no me casaba con el... El es muy malo Darién yo lo vi como había matado a un hombre fue la primera vez que supe que con el no se tenía que jugar. Fue la primera vez que se me quitó la ilusión que tenía al hombre perfecto, de esa vez el cambio demasiado, por eso no te podía decir nada.—

Princesa cuanto has sufrido, y todo por ese maldito. —entonces, ese bebe que vas a tener.— le decía mientras ella sólo agachaba la mirada. —Darién es que... No te puedo decir— me decía mientras lloraba de nuevo, —serena ya suficiente, déjate de niñerías, no me quieras ver la cara de estúpido...

—tal vez al idiota aquel se la viste pero a mi no, esa barriga que tienes no es de 5 meses— le decía mientras ella sólo me miraba y sus lágrimas caían. Si Darién, este... Este... Este bebe es tuyo— me decía llorando.

Sólo sentía como mi mundo volvía a brillar. Ella no podía regresar con el. Ese bebe y ella eran lo más importante para mi.

Hola chicas como están, Espero que estén bien. Les mandó muchos saludos y gracias por seguir la historia. Como ven trato de actualizar lo más pronto. Aun que ahora estoy trabajando de lunes a sábado, así que en mis tiempos libres es que escribo. Bueno, se cuidan y les mando muchos besos.


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba aquí en la mesa con Serena mientras ella me pedía un poco de jugo de naranja.

—entonces, me puedes explicar que a pasado en estos 5 meses— le decía mientras ella terminaba de tomar su jugo.

—es muy complicado, como sabes me casé con el animal aquel por qué me estaba amenazando— me decía mientras veía como se ponía nerviosa.

—desde que me case con él solo se la a pasado abusando de mi, me trata mal... Me golpea, las únicas veces que disfruto es cuando el se larga. Así no tengo que estar soportando sus golpes o sus humillaciones... Pero cuando él se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada cambio un poco... Ya no me pega de el diario—

Solo veía como se arrodillaba... a este punto ella estaba llorando —solo cuando me viola es cuando me mete mis cachetadas por qué le llego a decir que no me siento bien... O cosas así.. También cuando tenía los mareos y el vomito cada vez que vomitaba me pegaba— se soltaba a llorar más mientras yo solo me arrodillaba a su medida.

—ya estoy harta de estar con el... Ya no puedo, solo estoy siendo fuerte por nuestro hijo, es lo único que me a mantenido viva en estos 5 meses, saber que tengo una parte tuya dentro de mi— no pude hacer nada más que besarla.

La había extrañado tanto... Pobre, todo lo que a sufrido... Te juro mi amor que ya no más... Tú te quedarás conmigo aún que tenga que amarrarte en la cama.

—Darien, hazme el amor, por favor te necesito tanto.— no la deje terminar estaba capturando sus labios con los míos.

Necesitaba esto... Más que ella, al fin sentía que podía respirar después de haber vivido esta pesadilla. ¿Como pude sobrevivir sin ella? Ella es el mismo aire que respiro, es mi todo...

—Serena, te amo tanto... No sabes cómo te he extrañado.— le decía mientras besaba su piel. Mi lengua disfrutaba todo a su paso, —ohh Darien, vamos hazme olvidar este infierno que viví alejado de ti— eso mismo aremos.

La cargue en mis brazos mientras la llevaba a mi cuarto, ahí los dos nos desquitaríamos de todo esto que hemos sufrido.

—princesa, te amo tanto— ella solo sonreía —no crees que me veo gorda— me decía ruborizada.

—no... Siento que estás más hermosa que nunca— solo podían besar su barriga tiernamente

—y ya sabes que es lo que va a ser— ella solo sonreía mientras me besaba mis labios —un niño— voy a tener un hermoso niño...

—Serena dime que no es otro de mis sueños el que estés conmigo... Aquí y ahora— ella solo me besaba mis labios.

—eso responde tu pregunta— más que responderla...

—Darien pero ¿Que aremos? Como te dije tengo miedo de no volver... Seiya tiene amenazado a mis padres, esa es la razón por la que me case con él y por qué no me he escapado— solo besaba sus labios mientras apretaba su desnudo cuerpo al mío.

Agarraba su barbilla haciendo que ella me mirara quería que viera la confidencia reflejada en mis palabras. —tu déjamelo a mí... Ese maldito sé que tiene cola que le pisen. Lo primero es encargarnos de tus padres... Tienes que decirles toda la verdad... Es por el bien de ellos.

Y de Seiya, de ese maldito me encargo yo... Te juro que maldecirá el día en que nació y más en atreverse a tocar un pelo tuyo... Se metió con lo que más amo en este mundo, y eso no se lo puedo perdonar... Para él ya no hay escapatoria ni salvación...— le decía con todo el coraje que podía sentir... Como es posible que en su piel delicada haya todos estos moretones.

—Darien, vas a meterlo a la carcel— me preguntaba con miedo en su voz... "Carcel" ja no pude hacer nada más que reírme como desquiciado.

—cuando termine con el... Va a desear morir, no solo que lo metan a la carcel— mi voz solo podía salir sombría.

Ahora si Seiya Kou... A llegado tu hora. —tengo que hacer una llamada. Le decía a mi princesa mientras me paraba y agarraba mi celular.

—Kunzite, quiero que les digas a los muchachos que los quiero ver mañana... Que se preparen, por qué les tengo un pequeño trabajo.— —por su puesto Darien— me decía en la otra línea, teníamos que estar listos para lo que nos esperaba.

—Darien, con quien hablaste— me preguntaba mi princesa con miedo. —solo son mis guardaespaldas, y amigos más cercanos, ellos nos ayudarán.— no te preocupes Serena me encargaré que todo salga bien... Nada ni nadie te ara ni un daño... Primero ese estúpido se va a morir...

Hola como están, disculpen por haberme olvidado de esta historia, y este capítulo es dedicado a Badu espero que te guste ;)


End file.
